Mozambique Fried Okra with Shrimp
Ingredients Okra * 2 quarts vegetable oil, for frying * 2 lbs okra, both ends trimmed and halved lengthwise * 2 teaspoons salt * 4 tablespoons olive oil * 2 lbs large shrimp, peeled and deveined (21 – 25 count) * 2 tablespoons spice essence * 1 cup onions, finely chopped * 1 tablespoon garlic, minced * 2 cups tomatoes, peeled, seeded and chopped * ⅓ cup piri-piri * ¾ reduced shrimp stock * 2 tablespoons fresh parsley leaves, chopped * 2 tablespoons fresh cilantro leaves Piri Piri * 1 tablespoon olive oil * ½ cup olive oil * 5 garlic cloves, smashed * 4 cayenne chile peppers, stemmed, ribs and seeds removed and rough chopped or other red hot peppers * ¼ cup fresh lemon juice * ½ teaspoon salt Essence (Creole seasoning) * 2½ tablespoons paprika * 2 tablespoons salt * 2 tablespoons garlic powder * 1 tablespoon black pepper * 1 tablespoon onion powder * 1 tablespoon cayenne powder * 1 tablespoon dried oregano * 1 tablespoon dried thyme Directions # Preheat oven 360°F. Okra # Place the vegetable oil in a large 6 – 8 quart stockpot. # Fry the okra in half pound batches for 1½ to 2 minutes and drain on paper-lined sheet pan. # Sprinkle with salt and allow to cool while you continue to fry the remaining okra. # Once all the okra has been fried, heat a large saute pan over medium-high heat. # Add the olive oil to the pan. # Season the shrimp with the essence and add half of the shrimp to the hot pan. # Sear the shrimp for 3 minutes, turning halfway through cook time. # Transfer the shrimp to a platter and repeat with the remaining shrimp. # Once all the shrimp are seared, remove from pan. # Add the onion to the pan and cook, stirring occasionally, until wilted and translucent, 3 to 4 minutes. # Add the garlic to the pan and cook for 30 seconds. # Add the tomatoes, piri piri. # 1 teaspoon of salt and the shrimp stock. # Return the shrimp and okra to the pan and cover. # Continue to cook the shrimp and okra until the shrimp are curled and pink, and the okra is soft and tender, about 5 minutes. # Remove the cover from the pan and add the parsley and cilantro, stir to blend. # Serve over hot steamed rice. Piri Piri # Heat a small sauté pan over medium-high heat. # Add 1 tablespoon of olive oil to the pan. # Once the oil is hot, add the garlic and peppers to the pan. # Saute, stirring often, until the edges of the garlic start to turn brown, 3 – 4 minutes. # Add the lemon juice to the pan, and remove from heat. # Place the contents of the saute pan in a blender and add the salt. # Puree the peppers and garlic in a blender until mostly smooth. # Drizzle the remaining ½ cup of olive oil through the feed tube of the lid of the blender. # Let cool before using, and store refrigerated in airtight container. (yield ¾ cup) Essence (Creole seasoning) # Combine all ingredients thoroughly and store in airtight container. Category:Celebrity Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Shrimp Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Lemon juice Recipes Category:Mozambican Meat Dishes Category:Okra Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos